


Jewel

by Kurisuta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wishes, luck magic, wish granting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Mana is a djinn who actually grants wishes and luck to humans. Her powers strike the fancy of the King of Hell, Crowley himself. He asks her on a date but Mana will not let him exploit her for her power.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Its Genie, not Djinn

I came home from a day of luck and wish granting amongst the humans. I am from a tribe of djinn that actually grants wishes and luck and helps humans.

But I was constantly on guard from hunters.

So when I saw the man sitting in my arm chair, magic pooled in my fingertips.

“Hello darling.” Crowley, king of Hell, said. “How about a date.”

Xxx

Crowley had originally come here to get this special djinn on his payroll, so to speak. But then he read some of the books she’d written and was enthralled with her.

What a mind this woman had! He decided he wanted to get to know her. And besides, it had been a while.

So Crowley asked her out.

There was a silence, and then.

“Alright.”


	2. Demon Man

The demon man was sitting across from me, eating pizza like it was a regular thing.

“So do you actually need to eat?” I asked.

“Do you?” Crowley retorted. “Food is delicious, why shouldn’t I eat?”

I laughed a little, diffusing the tension.

“I get why you want me around.” I said. “You want my powers.”

“Sure at first.” Crowley said. “But now I want more.”

I chuckled. “Maybe you’ll have more.”

Xxx

This date was going great. Much better than its predecessors.

Crowley really liked Mana and she seemed to like him too.

She really seemed interested in him, and he was definitely interested in her.

Crowley took her back to her house and kissed her goodnight.

Best. Date. Ever.


End file.
